


Staccato

by savagemockingbird



Series: The Music in Us [2]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Emperor Plays the Piano, Family Issues, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Running Away, Music, Other, Pearl Emperor and Prince are siblings, Piano, Post-Ranked Cup Arc, kind of surprised that wasnt a tag tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savagemockingbird/pseuds/savagemockingbird
Summary: “You still play?”The voice snaps him out of his daze and his ears perk up before he cranes his neck to look and they press back immediately.“What are you doing here.” It doesn’t come out as a question. His brows furrow and his lips curl back into a snarl, revealing sharp fangs.Pearl sighs. “Don’t be like that. I came to congratulate you on your win. Yknow, against the X-Blood.”Emperor, Pearl and the issues that come when your sister runs away. Sort of sequel to 'Crescendo.'
Relationships: Emperor & Pearl (Splatoon)
Series: The Music in Us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006476
Kudos: 16





	Staccato

**Author's Note:**

> hi im sorry this is so short but i wanted to get it out bcoz i honestly like it. u dont need to read crescendo for this but its like a sort of sequel i guess ? enjoy !

Emperor sighs, flipping through his music sheets and squinting in the dark to read the titles written on them. He feels like he’s been searching for the right one for  _ ages  _ and it still hadn’t popped up in his stack. He shifts off the bench and pulls the lid off to search for more papers hidden inside it, pulling out another stack and filing through that one. Satisfied when he finds the piece, he hums silently to himself, closes the bench lid and sits back on to fix the rest of the sheets.

The study is dark with nearly nothing but dimmed lights to illuminate the room. It’s late and yet Emperor’s energy feels like it’s at an all time high, euphoria coursing through his veins. He taps his feet, once, twice, three times before cracking his knuckles and pressing his fingers against the keys. He taps his foot to the lively beat as he plays, humming barely audible. Part of him wishes Prince were here with his violin to make things even livelier, but Emperor smiles remembering that his younger brother is having fun with his own friends.

Emperor stares down at the keys, tapping his foot harder against the floor. Things are going well for the two of them. He feels sure of himself, of his abilities. Yes, things will be just fine.

The song ends and he laughs quietly to himself. Emperor feels silly, really, that the solutions to his problems were right there the whole time.

“You still play?”

The voice snaps him out of his daze and his ears perk up before he cranes his neck to look and they press back immediately. 

“What are you doing here.” It doesn’t come out as a question. His brows furrow and his lips curl back into a snarl, revealing sharp fangs.

Pearl sighs. “Don’t be like that. I came to congratulate you on your win. Yknow, against the X-Blood.”

“Why?”

“Uh, because it’s a huge deal,” Pearl scoffs. “They’re literally the highest rank and I’ve  _ never  _ seen you play ranked before.”

He raises an eyebrow. “So you  _ have  _ been paying attention to my matches.”

Pearl’s face softens slightly. “Yeah. You’re my little brother. I still care about you.”

“That’s funny,” he says, turning back to the piano. Pearl sighs and walks into the room to stand behind him. His shoulders tense when she stands next to him.

“Don’t be such a prick,” she says, hands on her hips. “You gotta grow up someday, Emp.”

“I grew up plenty,” he hisses. His words are laced with venom and he doesn’t even bother looking up from the keys.

“You know I had no choice,” she says.

“Yes, you did!” He doesn’t realize his voice has risen to a shout, fists banging noisily on the piano keys. “You  _ chose  _ to leave us! You didn’t care!”

“Yes, I did! I was literally being suffocated here! You can’t blame me for leaving!”

“I can.”

Pearl sighs again, and she sits down at the edge of the piano bench. “I’m sorry. I really am.”

He knows that. Emperor knows she’s sorry. He knows that she wants to go back. He does too, more than anything else.

But all he says is, “I know,” and shifts around to look through his sheet music. He cracks his knuckles and starts to play, melody calm and almost sad-sounding.

Pearl recognizes what he’s playing. It’s an Off the Hook song she and Marina had written for Hachi once they had beaten Commander Tartar. The melody fills the room, and she finds herself singing softly, Emperor deciding to substitute Marina’s parts. He ends it gently with precision and care, sighing and tapping his foot as he closes the piano. 

“I’m sorry too,” he says quietly. “I should be above petty squabble.”

“You’re fine, Emp,” she says, punching his shoulder. “We’ll get there together.”

Emperor smiles. That doesn’t sound so bad after all. Maybe things will be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading ! im @tomurajoyfriend on twitter if u ever wanna swing by and say hi !


End file.
